


Kneel

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Castles, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Dark Side, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Issues, Embarrassment, Genderplay, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other, Please Kill Me, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sexual Experimentation, Social Anxiety, Spoilers for Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If he can't drag the lying snake down to hell, then he'll bring him close to it.If he can't get rid of this overwhelming embarrassment, he'll need to find Remus. But that would mean explaining everything, including his name.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Kneel

His name isn't important. 

His name isn't important. 

What? When did he think like that? 

Janus snaps his eyes up, careful to keep his face cool, as not to blush in embarrassment. What? What was he thinking, telling those two. He should've known. The apple can't roll too far from the tree, a chain reaction. Sooner or later set to ignite. He's surprised this name business hasn't blown up in his face already, or maybe way back then. If not for him and keeping his cards close to his chest and the issue of whenever Remus gets bored. 

He struggles to breath, taking it in and out in clumps down his throat. God, god oh God he needs to get over this-this, anxiety. It's eating in through him, devouring his insides like a snake consuming it's own tail in fear of starvation. He wouldn't do that to himself, maybe, but it's compatible to how he's feeling now. 

He shouldn't have made things so dramatic. It left a sour taste sticking to the back of his throat, collecting unvoicable fears into a cluster that's preventing him from feeling anything other than-as Morality may put it- down. And he does, really feel down. Regret is a passionate thing, and it chases down what it wants and has a hard grip to break. And truth be told, he knows better than too. He knows better, yet the cabinet seems so welcoming. Flat enough to bash his head against it all he wants, go unconscious and maybe fade away. His responsibilities would be split and spread throughout Thomas's head so that they could never reach back together and form him again. 

He remembers a time when, way back with that fool Romulus, when that would be a punishment. But now it's never looked so inviting in his current state of mind. Split and never be seen. 

'Down with the King.' He bemused, before pausing. Wait for it, Wait for it-there. He gulps up a gasp of air and it's finally welcomed past his self-hate, going to his lungs and making his mind do a loop-de-loop. Oxygen deprivation. He would never recommend it to Thomas yet it's a grounding force for himself. Something to pull him down from...whatever that was. 

But it dislodged the pain from him mind, the clump of unsaid thoughts in his throat. For a moment he couldn't think at all, a reset, if you'd say. For all that self-miserable gunk that's stuck in his brain. Think Logan, but with self-doubt and a miserable habit of making things far too complicated than they should be. 

He'll see Remus today. Get his mind off of things and change the subject in his head to something that can't be ignored, unlike his embarrassment. Yes, he'll go to a party unaffected by the outcome of today-no, wasn't it yesterday? A mental check of the days slips him by to-oh, a week. He's spent a week thinking of this idiotic slip up. Janus blew a raspberry, pulling his gaze from nothing to his ever clean, bright yellow house boots. Or, as Thomas's wardrobe dictates, rain boots that he wore when he was seven, that now fit him perfectly. 

Janus grimaced, turning his head up and cringing while turning a 180 and taking slow steps away from the carpet of the Dark Sides living room. Recently it had been remodeled, as Thomas's view on someone like him had been altered. Now it wasn't necessarily the dark evil dungeon both creativities scoffed at, (way too overused for a villain's lair, don't you think?) But it wasn't an exact replica of Thomas's house. Nope. It's not even a mix. 

It was something else entirely, with hints of Aladdin in it. He could curse the creativity with the fancy white suit, but Janus honestly loves the few rugs on the walls. Maybe from a street scene. 

Honestly, he's got better problems to care with then that. 

\----------- 

So the King's gone. And in his place the two of us, and even Remus is gone, abandoning me for having "Too high a status quo.: Screw him! Obviously, I'm the better of the two of us, dare we be considered twins. Look at him, how's he's sashes and dresses. Does he think he impressed someone? 

Please. Not that there's anyone worthy of pleasing, other than Thomas (maybe) And myself. (obviously) 

Except maybe one. But does he dare compare to me? And how dare he compare me, to the filth that formed a King, a God. I will never live up to the man, according to Logan, but to Patton I have his lackluster for the dramatics. Sweet Patton, he's going to go somewhere, once I rule this place. Once I rule; not one side will go unchecked, nobody will forget to bow their heads and do their best to please his grace. I am, after all, Thomas's greatest part. So why can't I be treated as such? 

I know why. And I don't know how, but I can't shake the feeling—that feeling. The one you get, when you've got a plan, and it's yet to fully surface. Yet it's a good one. 

I feel something. Something hard scrapes against the cloth of my pants and—oh, I think I got it now. Smirking at nothing in particular, except maybe my devilish self and my brilliant ideas, I pull a sword from my wall and inspect it, then compare it to the one already around my waist, tucked within gold lined black leather casing. I then replace to sword at my side to the one in my hand with a few swift's swoops of the former, testing the silver blade and it's onyx handle. And I frown. Pity, I can't see seen with such darkness when crowded in with the lights, dim under me. I cannot show the dark of the night if I am to be a rising star. Hell, if I'm already not. 

(Speaking of misplaced dark objects, I must have a talk with Virgil about wearing some lighter clothes. He’s a light side now, and he should really look the part. Though it might run the risk of ruining that cute gothic aesthetic he has, shame.) 

With a contented sigh I push the handle to the hilt of its cover and walk to my balcony, atop a grand castle in a high and mighty kingdom. It shines ever so bright and I can't help but think that Logan was wrong. I am a god, an Emperor. And I know just what will make "Janus" kneel. 

(I wonder if Virgil can do pastels...) 

\------------- 

"And honestly Dee, I could!" Neon green stripes under a blacklight make stars go "Boom!" under Janus's eyelids. All the more reason to follow the swaying movements of the only other in the room, taking in this information with only a slight unsettlement. Remus doesn't care much to that at all, smiling because the only other person that really gets him has voluntarily sat down and is listening to his ideas. His ideas! Gone heard but unheard over the chatter of many, dreadfully bubbly and sing sing-y light sides! Meanwhile, of course, Janus welcomes this banter as a heavy-duty distraction, as well as what could be a learning experience. You see, if you look past Remus's station, you can realize that not all of his ideas can be solely intrusive, some falling well into the category of curiosity. And as that is one of Remus's other jobs, it only makes sense. 

"I could totally change your sex! Make you more feminine and whatnot. I could do it to the others too, but they might not be so willing." Remus had started his sentence with his voice slightly higher, only to have it crescendo into a slightly remorseful tone. 

"You know, I know you asked not to mention it..." Janus. Poor Janus, knew exactly what the Duke was talking about. He's watched it from the minds eye more than he's willing to share, turning it over and contemplating while Joan and crew work out the editing with Thomas. That new camera of there's, remote controlled that sits in the center of their little group and spins on par with a remote control. They all love that thing, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't love it when he first saw it but now? It makes him feel slightly sick at the sight of it. It reminds him too much about _feelings that he didn't want_

But that doesn't matter now, because Remus, the one side who listened to nobody, is asking his permission and being shy. And Remus should never be seen as shy and timid, not like this, so Janus waves a new hand dismissively, signaling the go ahead. He perks up immediately, mustache curling slightly as his whole demeanor changes. Rapidly, almost so fast that the words mix and Janus can’t understand what he’s saying, Remus goes on to explain how he got to talk with Virgil, a side they knew has trust issues (as it was, once upon a time, his main function) finally got the courage to speak with Remus, the only other side not actively involved with the video or pulled up (or caged in their room like a rabid animal) and the two had set aside their differences for the first time in a while, and ended up somehow playing just dance for a bit before separating to their respective places in the mind. 

It makes Janus smile, knowing that there's not much left to differentiate between the two sides of the mind, only one stubborn prince. "Orange", as he's called isn't even allowed out of his room, so who says he gets any opinions to this shift of events? 

The stubborn prince. 

_Roman._

He is by far an underlying nonconfident if he ever saw one. 

And yet has the biggest ego there is, as well as a believer in the fairytale conservative notion that all villains are bad and will forever stay bad, as supposed throughout his dialogue in the episode. And he tried to ignore it, but you know—repression can be very bad indeed. 

And as Virgil is rather similar to Roman in an uncomfortable amount of ways, added with his leftover paranoia to their tiny group of two? He wouldn’t be surprised if Virgil still hissed at sides. 

So Janus didn't hold back on his amusement as he thought of the odd pair playing such an out there game in his head. Where it IS Remus's forte to be so out there, and the unknowing snake boy could easily see the Darker Creative side bounce around on a brightly lit board of colors, attempting to match his moments to the squares and screen. 

But Vampire Bat? The scary on the stairs, as Remus used to call him. V? Never saw him as that kind of person. More or less over he usually just hid himself in a small, level area up from the ground and judged them. But, as Janus thinks with a slight, withdrawn frown, that was before. And the being before Anxiety certainly never trusted _them._

Times change, and this isn't before anymore. 

So Janus doesn’t hold back his amusement as the dark Duke admitted a draw between them. And of course, the silent questions never ceased. They hung in the air like a large star mobile, complete with small clouds that hugged the duo’s minds and made the atmosphere feel light and all over heavy at the same time. 

“What is this...” Janus mumbled, feeling tired more than ever now. He held out a gloved hand, watching as it swayed with his exhausted body. Was sleep finally catching up to Thomas? Janus silently ponders it, knowing full well that the incomplete form of sleep, nicknamed Remy by the dark sides, was a lazy as that didn’t do his one out of two of his only jobs well. Scratch that, Remy couldn’t maintain the mental clock if he honestly tried, yet somehow manages to figure it out at the worst possible times. 

From foggy eyes, blurred by ~~something other th **an sleep-**~~ the grips of sleep, he checked the clock on the wall, only to find that it’s only 10:13. 10:13. Remy would never allow this on a Saturday night, unless its’s catch up cycle already. Yet it’s the only way for a sleep wave like this to come through.

Across him, about four feet away sat Remus, dazed and on the verge of dozing. And perhaps this was best: Janus hadn't really slept in days and he knew how it affected Thomas. He could ride out this wave and wake up with the others, fresh and relaxed.

Fresh and relaxed.

Fresh and relaxed.

Janus frozen, but really slightly stiffened as he caught sight of a portrait on the wall, one that wasn't there before. His half conscious mind helpfully supplied a fact; Remus doesn't have framed works of art. He keeps them walled on by spikes or nails or just paints all over the walls. He never bothered to frame them, and wasn't the right creativity to create a piece like that

And oh, it's moving.

The blob on the wall turns into shapes, forming cohesively into a body. A man with a crown that glinted in the fragile, blue light that drifted from curtain-covered windows that looked out on exactly nothing but the sea. One of the things Thomas fears.

He tries to move away from the stranger he now knows, keeping his eyes open and his body away as he catches the gleam of a sword in it's case, swing with each step the man takes.

_Pretend that your running from your embarrassment_

Pretend there are no stars in the sky, or that clouds don't exist. Either way that last minute running away prompt **sucked dick.**

He still tried to move, but he became more sluggish as the side he was trying to avoid grabbed his leg and pulled him back. He could only slide along.

It didn't take a fool to know that Remus was sleeping. Janus could here the loud snores, which usually only happen when he's knocked out. A comical thing. Great.

The underside of his knees are pulled up, exposing Janus's clothed everything while his sleep swept mind tried to clear the delirium in search of whatever the fuck was happening here. Too late for that, as the stranger scooped him in his arms and he was suddenly lighter then before. And warm. Dangerously, comfortably warm. 

So much so that he could sleep right here in his arms. But he wouldn't, he's not stupid.

His eyelids droop, and his eyes start to sting.

His arms are somehow unmoving, as is the rest of his body. The intruder shuffles, rearranging his arms.

Hey, buddy, back off? That area's off limits.

And suddenly he's being groped? Felt up? What is he, a pig?

His eyes are straining, struggling an uphill battle to stay open, his lips are sealed shut. His eyes sting from not being closed.

Janus's upper body is being tilted down, and he feels like a movie star. 

Something cold, slightly wet touches his lips. It tastes like cherries and pomegranate.

He balks, because now those cold things are pressed to his lips, and he's just discovering they are lips.

Something goes against his lips again, but Janus knows what it is.

He tries to struggle, by this body is failing, and he's not sure why.

Maybe he needs to fall asleep.

His eyes close, and the last thing Janus remembers is a sickening smirk plastered on Roman's face.

But that can't be him, can it?

**Author's Note:**

> I put this as Anonymous cuz things get heated quick next chip chap chapter and I didn't want that pinned on my account, especially since I'm not necessarily that old...tho if you asked I'd probably tell you my account. Sorry if the end seemed sped up tho, I'm way too tired.
> 
> I also don't know if Thomas is actually afraid of the ocean I heard it somewhere and my 5 hour sleep scheduled mind was like haha oke. In here he has a slight fear of it that mainly effects Remus.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!💕✨
> 
> Tnx for reading!!


End file.
